This invention relates to light beam modifier devices, and more particularly to light beam modifier devices for attachment to light beam generator apparatus such as flashlights as well as weapon lights including target illuminators and laser sights for firearms.
As used herein, the term xe2x80x9clight beam modifierxe2x80x9d embraces devices for modifying characteristics of a light beam, including devices for placing optical filters, lenses and diffusers in the path of the light beam for altering the light beam, as well as opaque covers for blocking the light beam. Such light beam modifier devices are generally provided as accessories for flashlights and weapon lights. The filter devices limit the color of white light to produce a blue, red, or infrared light, as examples, depending upon the tactical needs of the user of the flashlight or weapon light. Lenses or diffusers may be employed for producing a broader or more diffused light beam for close-up work or when an intense light focused beam is not desired. An opaque cover may be utilized for blocking the light beam. In any of these modifiers, the light beam may be returned to its unmodified or original condition by removing the filter, lens, diffuser or cover from the path of the light beam.
Conventional light modifier devices generally include a friction fit sleeve of elastic material such as rubber that is twisted onto the front end bezel or head of the light generator, a spring hinged door containing the light modifying material (filter, lens, diffuser or cover), the door being friction held about the front edge of the resilient sleeve and may be flipped open to remove the door from the light path. Such prior art devices may be difficult to be placed onto and removed from the light generator under tactical conditions, and the door is generally subject to being sprung open by being inadvertently touched by the user or by vibration such as when used on a weapon light secured to a firearm.
Light beam modifier devices according to the present invention resolve the deficiencies of the prior art light beam modifier devices. According to one aspect of a preferred embodiment of the present invention, a light beam modifier device is provided which includes an easily operable clamp for facilitating securement of the light beam modifier device to the light generator and for facilitating removal of the light beam modifier device from the light generator when desired. A further aspect of the preferred embodiment provides a positive locking closure between the flip open door and the clamp, for assuring that the door is maintained in its closed position during tactical operations. According to another aspect of the preferred embodiment, the light modifier device includes a spring hinge that permits at least one and preferably two flip-open positions of the door out of the path of the light beam. The preferred embodiment is watertight when installed on the light generator, and leakage of light from the unmodified beam is precluded.
A preferred embodiment of the present invention provides a device for modifying a light beam emanating from the head of a light beam generator, the device comprising the combination of: a clamp assembly including a substantially tubular member having a front edge and a rear edge and a longitudinal opening defined by longitudinal ends extending between the front and rear edges, a latch on the tubular member across the longitudinal opening and manually operable to a latched position maintaining the width of the opening for clamping the tubular member about the light beam generator head, the latch being manually operable to an unlatched position permitting the width of the opening to be increased for unclamping the tubular member from the light beam generator head; and a door pivotally secured to the clamp assembly and including a light modifier element, the door being pivotable to a closed position placing the light modifier element in the path of a light beam generated by the light beam generator when the tubular member is clamped to the light beam generator head, the door being pivotable to an open position placing the light modifier element out of the path of the light beam when the tubular member is clamped to the light beam generator. The latch across the longitudinal opening is preferably manually operable past the unlatched position for further increasing the width of the longitudinal opening.
In the preferred embodiment, the latch includes a pivot arm having first and second ends, the first end pivotally secured to a first longitudinal pivot pin secured to the tubular member, a finger-actuable member pivotally secured to a second longitudinal pivot pin secured to the tubular member, the first and second longitudinal pivot pins respectively situated on opposite sides of the longitudinal opening, the second end of the pivot arm pivotally secured to a third longitudinal pivot pin carried by the finger-actuable member. The pivot arm preferably describes an arc, the arc radius of the inner surface of the pivot arm being equal to or slightly greater than the radius of the exterior surface of the tubular member.
An elastomeric seal is fitted to the interior surface of the tubular member, the elastomeric seal extending over the tubular member""s front edge for sealingly contacting the door when the door is in its closed position.
The preferred light beam modifier device includes a door latch having a manually actuable latching member on the door in cooperative engagement with the clamp assembly for latching the door in its closed position to the clamp assembly. The door latch preferably includes a spring biasing the latching member for latching the door in the closed position, the latching member being manually operable against the bias of the spring for unlatching the latching member for permitting opening of the door. The clamp assembly includes a transverse ledge, and the latching member includes a hook end portion and a finger-actuable end portion, the latching member being pivotally secured between its end portions to the door; and the spring biases the finger-actuable end portion for urging the hook to engage the ledge for latching the door in its closed position.
The door may preferably be opened to a first open position and to a second open position, each of such open door positions placing the light modifier element out of the path of the light beam. A hinge, which pivotally secures the door to the clamp assembly, includes a transverse pivot pin secured to the clamp assembly forwardly of the front edge, an arm projecting from the door pivotally secured to the pin and including a cam surface, a spring secured to the clamp assembly and biasing the cam surface for maintaining the door in the first open position when the door is pivoted to that open position. The arm preferably includes a second cam surface, the spring biasing the second cam surface for maintaining the door in the second further or fully open position when the door is pivoted to that second open position.